lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DevilHunter0413
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Last Remnant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Battle Commands page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merthos (Talk) 2009-11-26T18:14:13 Dialogues Easy, easy there :) I'm glad for the interest you gave my 'Dialogues' sections, thank you. I actually didn't realise Emmy's text would indicate the order in which I visited the cities. I might want to pay some more attention in my next clearing the game. While formatting the sections I followed Merthos guidelines; I believe they were clear enough to read, but, of course, it's always a matter of taste... And I'll stick to my own formatting, it's a little less aggressive, I think :) As for the quest Dialogues - some of them are so short I don't believe they require separate page. And about them being cramped - maybe you're using too big font? They're pretty clear on my screen... Plus, it's not like I have a licence to do that sections, everyone can do them and edit them. But if you choose to add some more, do be so kind and inform me, so I wouldn't have to spend my time doubling this or that quest, ok? Cheers! Corina : I was just trying to make it easier to distinguish between the dialogue and the speaker, because without giving the speaker's name a distinct formatting (like make it bold or underlined), it's a bit hard to find a specific speaker, especially if you skim-read the page. But suit yourself then. I'll stay clear from those sections. And you might want to consider removing your personal commentary and adding a more informative one ; try to keep the dialogues clean and neutral. DevilHunter0413 03:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Looks like my OCD streak decided to kick in so I rectify my words which say I'll stay clear from the dialogues section; I edited that Flussbahn page again, but this time I give them underline instead of bold style; it's (borrowing your term) 'less aggressive', yet distinguishable and easy enough for skim-readers; I've also divided the page into sections depending on what time you visit the place. It would make it easier to edit, since for example, if you want to add a dialogue under 'visiting Wyrmskeep', you only have to edit that section, not the entire page. DevilHunter0413 10:04, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : And nope, I'm not using too big font; and for the quests' dialogues, I'm talking about the long ones, for example the one in 'Rainbow Bond'; it's a bit confusing seeing those texts cramped together. DevilHunter0413 10:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) By underlining the speaker's name (or giving them any similar 'attracting' formatting), it would be far easier for someone to find a specific speaker, since the readers' attention would be 'directed' to the speaker names right away. Blame my 'User Interface Designing' class for this; yet I would still insist to apply that in those pages :P. But you're right when you said bold looks aggressive (that's why I resort to underline afterward)... DevilHunter0413 10:36, December 7, 2009 (UTC) OCD, huh? Corina Nah, not really, it's just the term I use for my tendency to freak about details. DevilHunter0413 03:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I like the thing you've done to Athlum Castle, it looks really good now. If you want to and have time to do other pages, feel free (I'm actually kinda leaning back to bold instead of underline... but is the italic in dialogues still necessary then?). I'd still keep the quest dialogues in spoiler boxes instead of making them separate pages, but You can change the formatting in them too, if you like... And I can keep posting new ones with bold and all ;) (Not like it's going to happen soon, I have lots of work and lots of fanfiction to write right now.) Have fun! --Corina Silvermoon 22:37, December 9, 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, I also think that the quests' dialogues are better left where they are (in spoiler box); hmmm... I've experimented with this bold-italic-underline things (with preview), and I found out that bold would be more suitable for non-italic dialogues, while underline will work with the italic dialogues. So there are two 'healthy' options of formatting: ::* Bold speaker: normal dialogue; ::* Underlined speaker: italic dialogue; ::while the other options will be either ::* Bold speaker: italic dialogue; :: too much for the eyes, or ::* Underlined speaker: normal dialogue; :: indistinguishable. :Personally I'm leaning to the second option, following this site's tradition that all quotes are formatted italic. DevilHunter0413 02:11, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree with the second option too: underline and italic. I also thought of putting all Emmy's dialogues on separate page, thus removing them from the 'Dialogues' sections (like the Bonus Talk for all Leaders), and leaving only a link. Something like: ::Emmy: The text may vary depending on the order of visiting cities, please check Emmy/Dialogues for more details. ::I can do it today in the evening :)--Corina Silvermoon 08:04, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that would be good.. DevilHunter0413 Other Stuffs hey there um im havin a bit of trouble defeating the rare monster called sledgehammer what BR do you think you should b at to take the big bastard down??? : Actually, Arumat, you could be at any BR (well, any BR after you unlocked Aqueducts, which is BR 8++) to defeat this guy. Because (for me at least) defeating rares or bosses is all about strategy. But maybe you'll want to wait until your characters have higher arts (not higher BR). And you might also want to use a more scattered formation to survive his Hammerspin. Also, always keep one union for healing. DevilHunter0413 09:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC)